


Electric Heart

by goingunder



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingunder/pseuds/goingunder
Summary: Yugyeom drives Jaebum crazy.





	Electric Heart

Jaebum couldn’t help the way every part of his body was warm and that his heart was beating faster than he’d like. He really just couldn’t help it and that’s what made it worse. 

All Yugyeom had done was lean into him and ask him if he wanted another drink. Yugyeom had one hand on his leather jacket clad shoulder but the innocent touch had Jaebum feeling weak and woozy, as if he already had too many when he was still nursing his first beer. 

This feeling of blanking out, of feeling random jolts of heat rushing through him, of him trying to still his beating heart when Yugyeom was a little too close had snuck up on him and started out of nowhere.  
One day, he had Yugyeom in a headlock and they were tousling playfully and next thing Jaebum knew, he was trapped in between the wall and Yugyeom’s body and found it very hard to breathe. It was very hard to ignore his want to go completely pliant and lean into Yugyeom. Jaebum told himself that the heat that rushed through him was because his pride was hurt to have clearly lost against the youngest and not that being enclosed in such a tight space, confided by nothing but the solid weight of Yugyeom’s body did not drive him and his inhibitions crazy. 

Jaebum was kind of a lost cause after that. Most of his time and energy was exhausted on trying not to react to Yugyeom. It proved to be difficult because everything and anything Yugyeom did drove him crazy. It really did not help that their job had them living out of each other’s pockets. No matter how hard Jaebum tried to avoid the run-ins after rushed showers where they knocked into each other with just a towel wrapped around the waist or the rough sliding into seats in the van where their bodies were pressed flush into one another on late nights back home from their schedules. 

Or even now, when all Yugyeom was doing was asking him if he wanted another drink.


End file.
